Shatter Me meets TMI
by annieg58
Summary: What would happen if the Shatter Me characters met the Mortal Instruments characters to learn how to fight? Will Juliette end up with Warner or Adam? Or will new love arise? Takes place after CoHF and during Ignite Me. Better explanation of timing inside. Rated M because I'm nervous.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first ever fanfic- so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I wrote this because I always finish book series and wonder what would happen if characters from one series met characters from another, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. But no one else has written a TMI and Shatter Me fic! Thus, my weird ass creation. I hope this story actually goes somewhere and I don't drop it.

Anyway, the timing of the whole thing is kind of awkward so here is the basic background that I think works out (if you have any ideas on this, please let me know!):

Takes place:

Mid/ beginning of Ignite Me, when the crew from Omega Point just moves into base, including Adam and James (Juliette and Adam are broken up but she's not really with Warner yet). But Juliette just realized that she can control her power.

After City of Heavenly Fire, but some of the events in the book did not occur (i.e. Simon is still a vampire and has all of his memories, Malec is still together, Jordan is alive)

I don't know if that makes sense, but it works with my storyline better.

I hope you enjoy my story! Please rate and review :) I appreciate the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

At base

Juliette POV

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Juliette groaned as she heard the loud pounding on her bedroom door- wait, no, _Warner's_ bedroom door. Her heart stung a little as she thought of him and their current situation. She didn't know what to think of the boy. He was always so kind to her, and he treated her well at base, and over the past few weeks- ever since she was shot- he opened up to her so much about his past and his feelings. But despite all of this, Warner was a murderer. A very cute, very well-dressed murderer with polite manners and a beautiful voice that just-

"Princess!" speaking of beautiful voices, "Get your ass out of bed before I come in there and drag you out!"

Kenji, despite Warner's arguing, had been allowed to leave the basement where everyone was staying to see Juliette, but only on special occasions. _I didn't think me getting out of bed on time was all that special,_ Juliette thought as she crawled out of her cocoon of blankets.

"Jeez Kenji I'll be out in a second! What's the big deal anyway? You know I always oversleep" Juliette responded. She pulled on light jeans and a dark green sweater- the color of Warner's eyes. No. She can't think about him right now. She found her white sneakers and slipped them on too.

"Castle is holding some meeting downstairs- and don't ask what it's about because none of us know" He said, cutting Juliette off. She was putting her hair in a ponytail as she opened the door.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked, concern slipping into her voice. Kenji was Castle's right hand man, the fact that he didn't know what was up concerned Juliette.

Kenji shook his head, "No. All he said was that he needed everyone there to discuss a new mission." He started walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

Juliette snorted, "Mission? Since when do we do missions? And what does that even mean?"

"You think I know?" Kenji replied, "All I was told was to get you down there immediately, since you were the only one not there. Adam offered to go but…" He broke off as he stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you, Kenji. For making him stay. I just can't deal with that right now" Juliette sighed. She was so fed up with Adam always making things difficult. She felt forever grateful for having such a great best friend.

"No problem princess. I got your back," Kenji replied with a wink.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Juliette felt as if all eyes were on her- but in reality it was just Warner's. And Adam's. They were standing on opposite sides of the room. Juliette looked over at Warner and smiled. He immediately caught her eye and smiled back. _He might just have the most beautiful smile in the world,_ Juliette thought to herself.

She heard Kenji stifle a laugh- she almost forgot he was right next to her. She blushed as she realized she might have said her thoughts out loud. But when she looked at Kenji she saw he wasn't laughing at her and she let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at him and saw him staring between Adam and Warner. Adam was glaring at Warner, and Warner was still looking at Juliette. She blushed again. With her crazy life, why are boys the biggest complication?

"Okay everyone!" Castle yelled. Luckily it seemed like no one else saw the silent standoff between the boys. They all walked over to Castle, and Juliette made sure she stood next to Kenji to avoid more complications.

"So, I called you all down here to discuss a sort of mission that we will go on to better us in our fight against the Supreme." Castle said.

"What kind of mission?" Adam asked.

"It's slightly complicated, so let me explain. Most of us here have powers or military experience, or both, but we don't really know how to fight. Over the years running Omega Point I've made some slightly- ah, strange friends. Strange, but helpful. In this case I've realized none of us really know much about war-"

"That's ridiculous" Adam said, cutting Castle off, "I'm a soldier- of course I know about war!"

"That's great Adam, but not all of us do" Kenji snapped back. Juliette was slightly surprised by this. Kenji and Adam have always been friends, but recently Kenji has been fighting against him. Juliette almost felt grateful for this, her best friend didn't like her ex-boyfriend very much either.

"What are you talking about Kenji? You're a soldier too, in case you've forgotten." Adam said.

"I know I'm a soldier, Kent" Kenji replied calmly, "But I've never experienced war. I've trained for one, yes, but I've never actually fought on the front lines before all of this. Let Castle speak. I think learning how to fight a war would be helpful."

Adam looked pissed. Juliette has never loved Kenji so much.

Castle cleared his throat, "Anyway, it's not just about our overall lack of experience- it's about the type of war we are fighting here. Our opponents have guns and tanks and bombs- typical warfare weapons- but _we_ have special powers, along with normal weapons. But there is no way that the Supreme will let this go unnoticed. No, he will be expecting us to use our powers, so he probably has his own secret weapons- maybe even other people like us"

Suddenly everyone looked worried, almost frightened. They never really thought about this as a _war_ before, or at least Juliette hadn't. She did not know how they would prepare for this.

"So I pulled some strings," Castle continued, "And I asked an old friend if we could meet with him and some people he knows to learn from them. It will be tricky- probably very dangerous- but this will be worth it"

Warner, who had been surprisingly silent during this discussion, spoke up, "What do you mean _dangerous_?" He looked worried, which was odd for Warner. Juliette saw him cast a quick glance in her direction, she wasn't sure if anyone else saw. She felt touched- Warner was worried for her. Warner continued, "Who are we meeting? And what exactly are we doing on this mission?"

"It's dangerous because these people are from a slightly different world from ours," Castle explained, "And they are from, uh, the past" **(A/N: I have no clue what point in time Shatter Me takes place, I'm just assuming it's sometime in the far future, so I'm pretending TMI is in the past)**

Everyone looked alarmed. _The past?_ Juliette thought. _Does that mean we need to time-travel?_ They really did not need this added difficulty right now.

Castle continued to talk, "Everyone calm down. I've thought this whole plan through, so just let me explain everything, then you can ask questions. Okay? So, yes these people are from the past. Specifically- the year 2007. But they are not normal people either. They call themselves shadowhunters."

Now everyone was talking again.

"What the hell is a _shadowhunter?_ " Kenji asked, indignant, "Who calls themselves that?"

"I will _not_ learn how to fight from a _shadowhunter_ " Adam said with disgust.

"Yes, you will." Castle replied sharply, now very angry with the interruptions, "And I would prefer to have you know more about this if you would all let me talk."

Everyone stopped speaking.

"Good," Castle continued, "Now, we will be traveling back in time to meet a group of shadowhunters, two of which are the best two shadowhunters in the world **(A/N: yeah im making Jace and Izzy the best shadowhunters in the world, not just their age. Sorry but this is so much more fun)** so you all better be on your best behavior and treat them with respect. We will also be meeting people of the _Downworld_ as they call it. Those would be vampires, werewolves, faeries, and warlocks. A warlock, actually, is the one taking us back in time to meet them. We are going to New York City, 2007, to meet the warlock's, er, boyfriend, and his family"

Castle paused. "Ok that's it," He said, "Now you may discuss."

Once again, conversation boomed. Kenji grabbed Juliette's arm and pulled her aside.

"Ok, what is happening here?" Kenji said, "I mean, _holy shit_ we have to go _back in fucking time_?"

Juliette laughed uneasily, "Yeah I guess. And we have to learn how to fight from mythical people?"

Adam walked over to them, Warner's eyes shooting daggers at him. "Well, they can't teach me how to fight," Adam said with annoyance, "I mean, how much more could they know about fighting than a trained soldier?"

"Well, I'd say quite a bit"

The three of them, along with everyone else, spun to see where the voice came from. Against the far wall stood a man- a very _glittery_ man- wearing very colorful clothing. He stood in front of a swirling purple- image?

The man laughed and said, "You look like you've seen a ghost! Don't be frightened, I'm just a warlock. Oh, let me introduce myself- my name is Magnus Bane. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

At base

Juliette POV

PREVIOUSLY…

 _The three of them, along with everyone else, spun to see where the voice came from. Against the far wall stood a man- a very_ glittery _man- wearing very colorful clothing. He stood in front of a swirling purple- image?_

 _The man laughed and said, "You look like you've seen a ghost! Don't be frightened, I'm just a warlock. Oh, let me introduce myself- my name is Magnus Bane. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."_

-LINE BREAK-

They all looked at Magnus in shock. Suddenly, Castle laughed and walked over to the warlock greeting him and talking.

"What the fuck" Kenji whispered next to Juliette. She had no response.

"Okay!" Magnus suddenly exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Who's ready to time-travel?" He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

 _He's actually quite beautiful_ , Juliette thought, but this was disrupted by Warner catching her eye and smiling. Blushing again she thought, _No,_ he's _beautiful._

Magnus started leading everyone who was going through the portal. First Brendan, then Winston, followed by Castle and Alia. Adam followed them, grumbling the whole time about already knowing how to fight. Kenji winked and jumped through. That just left Juliette and Warner. Warner smiled at he and offered his hand. She took it, smiling back.

"Aw, that's cute," Magnus said, and Juliette was surprised to see he looked genuine, not even mocking them. "But you guys have to go through now; I can't keep this open forever"

Warner squeezed he hand lightly and Juliette felt butterflies in her stomach. Together they jumper through the portal.

-LINE BREAK-

Clary POV

Java Jones, 2007 NYC

Clary laughed as Simon told her about how he and Jordan tried to teach Izzy to play Mario Kart. She felt so genuinely _good_ recently, it was startling. She sat with her best friend, Simon, in Java Jones. It was just the two of them, talking and laughing and enjoying good coffee. It felt like old times.

"What is Izzy doing now that you managed to get away from her for so long, hm?" Clary asked teasingly, taking a sip of her coffee. After the war, Izzy seemed to steal Simon away 24/7. But Clary can't blame her; she's been doing the same with Jace.

"Actually she's training with Jace and Alec," Simon replied with a smile, "She purposefully stole them away so you and I could spend time together."

Clary smiled, she rarely gets to see her best friend now that she's always training. She's almost fully caught up on her training now, and she's becoming a really good shadowhunter, thanks to the best trainer.

"What's Magnus doing, since Alec is training?" Clary asked.

"He said he has 'business to attend to' whatever that means" Simon said with a shrug.

The two continued to chat until Clary got a text.

"Is that Jace?" Simon said with a smirk. Jace and Simon have grown much closer since the war, now they may even consider each other friends.

"No it's Magnus," Clary replied, "He says he has some guests and needs everyone at the Institute in 15 minutes."

"Who are the guests?"

"No idea, but we need to go soon" Clary answered, finishing her coffee.

-LINE BREAK-

Juliette POV

Magnus's apartment, 2007 NYC

They landed in a lavishly decorated apartment.

Magnus grinned, "Welcome to my loft!" he said, "Please, everyone sit."

They all sat on the many couches and chairs. Juliette was stuck between Kenji and Warner.

"Ok, I'm going to explain everything you need to know, but this will take a while, so hold your questions until the end, thank you," And Magnus explained everything about the shadoworld, the downworld, and demons.

When he was done, everyone had questions.

"So runes give shadowhunters power?" asked Winston.

"We are going to meet the top two shadowhunters _in the world_?" said Brendan, looking worried.

"Can we use their weapons?" Kanji said, nearly jumping out of his seat with excitement.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves evil?" asked Adam.

"Yes, yes, _no_ , and not all of them," Magnus replied, accentuating his reply to Kenji. Kenji sat back down, bummed.

"Some downworlders are bad, but most are very kind, such as myself," Magnus continued, talking to Adam.

"If we don't use their weapons, how will they teach us to fight?" Warner asked.

"Hand-to-hand combat," replied Magnus, "And maybe regular knives or swords, if you can handle it"

Before anyone replied, Magnus said, "Ok! Now we must get to the institute, where four amazing shadowhunters await you, and maybe some downworlders."

With a wink, Magnus opened the door and said, "Follow me."

-TIME LAPSE-

Juliette POV

The Institute, 2007, NYC

After, walking through New York City, everyone was shocked into silence. This place is just so _busy_. No one back home could just walk through the streets like this, not without some weapon for protection.

The Institute itself was massive, but it looked like an old, run down church. Magnus put a spell on all of them, something called _the sight_. If she squinted, Juliette could see a majestic building, much different than the one any mundane would see.

Magnus walked up to the door and pulled out a key, "My boyfriend lives here," He said smugly, putting the key in the lock and opening the door, "so I get a key!"

They walked into a grand, open room.

"IM HERE" Magnus shouted, startling Juliette and her friends, "IZZY! ALEXANDER! JACE!"

"Maybe no one's home," Kenji said, looking annoyed at the shouting.

"Trust me, they're here," Magnus replied.

As if on que, a pretty voice sounded from down the hall.

"What do you want Magnus?" They saw a shadow rounding the corner, revealing the owner of the voice. Juliette gasped. The girl was _gorgeous_. She was tall and slender, with long onyx black hair and matching eyes. She wore a very tight, _very_ short black leather dress with no straps and black knee-high leather boots that had a heel of at least seven inches. Her makeup was flawless, even with the look of annoyance on her face. There was an intriguing silvery bracelet on her wrist. Suddenly Juliette felt self-conscious in her sweater and jeans as she watched Kenji's jaw drop. She didn't even want to look at Warner's face.

"I was _just_ about to kick Jace's ass" The girl continued.

Suddenly Magnus pulled out a small knife, and, quick as a whip, threw it straight at the girl. She reacted immediately, reaching up to catch it by the hilt right before it hit her, just off-center of her chest. She held it there and she looked at Magnus with a look of mixed disappointment and anger.

"Really Mags?" She said, her smooth voice almost as intoxicating as her eyes, "When are you going to stop attacking me?"

"I'm helping you train," Magnus replied, looking smug.

"That was a horrible throw," said the girl, "You need to work on your aim. But thanks for the knife."

"You forget, I don't need weapons, shadowhunter," Magnus smirked. He waved his right hand lightly in the air and blue sparks flew from it. Winston backed up, attempting to get away from the menacing blue sparks. The girl and Magnus heard him, causing the two bickering friends to remember their guests.

"Oh, right," Magnus said, recognizing the Omega Point members, "I almost forgot. Guys, this is-"

"Isabelle Lightwood," the girl- Isabelle- cut Magnus off, "but you can call me Izzy. It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
